Legend Catchers: Rewrite
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Given powers by Arceus himself, a group of people were given a mission to protect the legendary pokemon from those that would abuse their powers. Years ago, most legend catchers were wiped out in a battle, leaving only four. However, they too disappeared, leaving their children to take on their mission.
1. Chapter 1

Inside the quiet town of Twinleaf, the sun was gently rising; giving light to a brand new day. Inside a certain house a blunette slept peacefully, curled up under her blanket, her deep blue hair spread out around her. Her door slowly opened a little and a Glameow strutted into her room. The cat-like pokémon jumped onto her bed and walked over to the girl's face. Glameow bent down and licked the girl's face, trying to coax her awake.

"Glameow…go away…I'm trying to sleep," she groaned, swatting the cat away. She pulled the cover over her head in order to hide.

"Dawn, it's time to wake up," the Glameow sighed, gently shaking her with her paw.

"I'm tired," Dawn groaned. "Ash and Brock just left a week ago. Can't I be a little sad and sleep in?"

"Come on, your mother has made Oran berry pancakes," Glameow coaxed.

"Fine," Dawn groaned, throwing the covers off and sitting up. She stretched and climbed out of bed.

"Finally," Glameow huffed, jumping off her bed. "I'll go tell Lady Johanna that you've woken up." With that the grey pokémon strutted out of Dawn's room, leaving her alone. The blunette sighed and went to her vanity, quickly brushing her hair. She quickly got dressed, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Dawn ran down the stairs, placing in her hair clips.

"Morning!" She greeted.

"Good morning Dawn," Johanna smiled, setting a plate of Oran berry pancakes on the table.

"Good morning Dawn," Umbreon greeted, walking past her.

"Morning Umbreon," Dawn smiled, walking over to her seat and beginning her breakfast.

"Dawn, are you feeling alright?" Johanna asked, placing pokémon food bowls down. Glameow and Umbreon walked over to them and began eating.

"Just fine," Dawn smiled.

"Are you sure," Johanna asked. "You haven't been wearing much color lately."

"I'm fine," Dawn smiled, finishing her coffee. "I'm going to go on a grocery run, need anything?"

"Yes, the list is on the fridge," Johanna nodded.

"Alright," Dawn shouted.

* * *

A small blue penguin pokémon balanced a grocery bag on its head.

"Are you sure you can handle that, Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"O-Of course," The penguin answered nervously.

"You know, I could get take someone out if you need help," Dawn told him nervously.

"I'm fine, Dawn! I swear!" Piplup squeaked.

"Alright, if you say so," Dawn muttered, facing forward once more. A person pushed past her quickly, making her almost drop her groceries.

"DAWN!" Piplup screamed. Dawn looked at her side to see her pokémon gone, the grocery bag was on the ground, the produce out of the bag.

"Piplup!" Dawn gasped. She threw her groceries down and chased after the thief. "Get back here! That's my pokémon! Give him back!" Dawn pushed past people, following the thief quickly.

"Dawn! Help me!" Piplup screamed, though his voice was muffled.

"I'm coming Piplup!" Dawn assured him. "I won't let you out of my sight!" Dawn declared. _"I want to keep my pokémon safe, but what can I do? No! Now's not the time to be worrying! I have to save Piplup!"_Dawn felt something hit her, but assumed it was the air. She took a hard step and her eyes widened when she shot into the air. She flipped through it, landing in front of the thief sloppily. "That's my pokémon…" she growled, glaring at the masked man.

"Not anymore, sweetheart," he muttered, starting to run another way.

"Oh no, you don't!" Dawn growled. She rushed at him and quickly punched him in the back. The thief let go of Piplup and turned around, muttering confused things. Dawn picked up her pokémon.

"You're under arrest!" Officer Jenny shouted, slapping handcuffs on his wrists. "Sorry it took so long to get here. But you were amazing."

"Thank you," Dawn smiled.

"You were great out there. But, I've never seen you before," Jenny muttered.

"What are you talking about, officer?" Dawn asked in confusion. Dawn caught a glimpse of her reflection in a store window. "Huh?" She gasped, staring at her reflection in shock. She wore a tight white dress with a pleated skirt. Around her waist was a loose gold ring. There were grey leggings underneath and she had white boots with gold highlights that covered her knees. She had on a short-sleeved gold half-jacket with white pockets over her dress. She also had on white gloves that matched her boots. Most shockingly was her hair. It was pure white with grey streaks and reached her waist. She had a grey diadem in her hair with a gold gem in the center. Piplup stared up at his owner in awe. "What happened to me?" Dawn whispered.

"Is there something wrong?" Jenny asked.

"No, no, I'm fine!" Dawn said quickly. "I'm going to go home and make sure my Piplup is alright. Thanks for catching the bad guy!" Dawn quickly ran off, clutching Piplup tighter.

"Dawn, what happened to you?" Piplup asked.

"I don't know!" Dawn said with worry lacing her voice.

* * *

"Mom!" Dawn cried, entering the house and quickly locking the door behind her. "Mommy! I need help!"

"Alright," Johanna called, climbing down the stairs. She froze when she saw her daughter. "Dawn, what happened to you?"

"I don't know!" Dawn cried, rushing over to her mother. She threw her arms around the older woman's neck. "One moment someone was kidnapping Piplup and the next I was like this! And I can't turn back!"

"There there sweetie, we'll figure this out," Johanna assured her. "Come on, maybe you need to calm down before turning back. If you're freaking out like this it may be keeping you in this state."

"That's another thing, what 'state' is this? What have I turned into?" Dawn whimpered.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie, we'll figure this out," Johanna assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

In a quiet part of Veilstone City, a young man with long purple hair was asleep. At least, he wanted to be asleep. He woke up when he heard a small explosion but smiled to himself when he remembered that his little brother was finally home. The young man yawned and walked over to his window, opening it. "You know, you don't have to train so early!" He shouted into the backyard. A teen boy, also with dark purple hair, but shorter looked up at him. Next to him was a large black and yellow pokémon as well as a large turtle with trees on its back. "The sun is barely even up."

"I've been training for an hour, Reggie," the younger male answered.

"Honestly, Paul," Reggie sighed. "Come on inside, I'll start breakfast in a moment." Reggie went back into his room before popping his head back out. "Please be more careful! I'm looking after a cranky baby pokémon today, remember?"

"Fine," Paul sighed. Reggie smiled and nodded to himself, leaving his brother alone. "I can't even train in peace anymore," the younger boy sighed.

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time to decide what to do," Torterra assured him.

"Yeah! The leagues don't start up for another two months," Electivire agreed.

"That doesn't give me much time at all," Paul huffed.

"Why don't you challenge Brandon again?" Torterra asked. "That was your original plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," Paul sighed. "I got word that he's left, and no one knows where he is. It would be pointless to try and chase him."

"So you have to come up with a new idea," Electivire muttered.

"That's about it," Paul muttered, taking out his pokéballs and returning the two. The purple haired teen walked into the house and saw that Reggie was scrambling eggs and cooking bacon. "You do know that breakfast doesn't have to be a feast, right?"

"Yeah, sorry." Reggie chuckled. "I just thought egg with bacon would be a good choice."

"Just that? Normally you make waffles along with it or something," Paul muttered. He sat down at the table and waited for Reggie to place the plates down.

"After breakfast I have to return some pokémon and pick up that baby pokémon," Reggie informed his little brother.

"Whatever," Paul huffed.

"Will you be fine by yourself?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Paul glared. "I have been traveling by myself, remember."

"Yeah, but, now, you have to protect some pokémon while I'm out. Don't be so mean to them, okay?" Reggie requested. "Most of them are still young."

"I make no promises," Paul muttered.

"Will you try?" Reggie pushed.

"I'll try, but I won't make any promises," Paul repeated.

"Well, that's the best I can get from ya," Reggie sighed.

* * *

Reggie had left about an hour ago.

"Reggie's brother! I'm thirsty!" A small Poochyena cried. Some other pokémon were a ways away from them, watching nervously.

"Milk or juice?" Paul huffed, getting off the couch and entering the kitchen.

"Pecha juice!" the puppy barked happily. Paul nodded and got a jug of pink juice out of the fridge and poured it into three small bowls. He set them down and watched the young pokémon swarm around it.

"How can such a small thing like juice make you happy?" Paul muttered to himself.

"They're just kids," a Gallade answered. "Showing them something that makes noise or is shiny will make them happy."

"Good point," Paul muttered, pouring a glass of water for himself.

"Mister Paul…" a tiny Chinling called nervously.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked.

"How come you know what we're saying?" he asked. "My owner never knows."

"Yeah! Reggie can tell, but he doesn't know exactly what we're saying!" a female Pidgey agreed.

"How come you can?" the young pokémon surrounded his ankles, wanting to know the answer.

"I just can," Paul growled. The small pokémon screamed playfully and ran off laughing. "Kids are so annoying," Paul sighed. "Whether human or pokémon."

"Master Paul!" a Zangoose shouted, running into the house.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"An Ariados kidnapped two of the children! It took a Castform and Phanpy!" Zangoose shouted.

"Great, just great," Paul sighed. He turned towards the Gallade. "Take care of them and make sure everyone is inside! No pokémon is allowed to leave until I return! And no one can be let in unless recognized by one of them as its trainer!"

"Yes sir," Gallade nodded.

"Let's go," Paul sighed, rushing out of the house.

* * *

"Where did that damn thing go?" Paul growled.

"You'll never find them," Zangoose smirked, showing its claws. "There are no Castform or Phanpy at this little day care! There's also no cranky baby pokémon that's supposed to be picked up." Paul felt strings wrap around his torso, and was hung from a tree limb.

"What the hell?" Paul growled, struggling against the web. An Ariados crawled next to Zangoose and they both smirked.

"Right now our trainer is taking all the pokémon. With the help of Gallade," Ariados smirked.

"We've been waiting for this moment for a while now. That fool Reggie was supposed to take off and leave Gallade in charge. Then our trainer would come and take everyone!" Zangoose informed him. "But then you never left. So we had to get a little creative in how to lure you away from the house!" Paul gritted his teeth and growled, glaring at the pokémon.

"I hope you know that you'll never get away with this, I still have my pokémon," Paul growled, trying to reach for his belt. Web was wrapped around his wrists, keeping them away from his belt. Paul gritted his teeth together. _"Damnit! I can't let this end this way! I may not care about those pathetic pokémon but if anything happens, Reggie will be blamed! I can't let that happen!" _A strong burst of wind swept through the forest and hit Paul, causing him to blow back, and the tree branch to break. Paul broke free of the web and flipped through the air, landing on his feet.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" Paul shouted, running forward. His body felt weightless and he easily passed the two pokémon, who were in shock. Paul appeared at his house moments later and punched the door down. An older man gasped in shock, holding a bag, filled with the younger pokémon. "Let them go, now," Paul ordered, glaring at him. The trainer froze in shock. Paul took this moment to punch him, forcing him to drop the bag.

"Stop right there! Police!" Jenny called, knocking down the front door. Weavile was next to her, his arms crossed and smirking.

"It's a good thing I don't go in my pokéball all that often," He smirked. Paul took the bag and opened it, letting the pokémon come out. A few pokéballs rolled out as well. Officer Jenny took the criminal and placed him in the police car.

"Thank you for your help," Jenny saluted.

"No problem," Paul grunted.

"I hope the owner gets better protection for these pokémon for when he has to leave," Jenny sighed, before driving off.

"It wasn't Reggie's fault," Paul muttered, crossing his arms.

"Huh? Do you know Reggie?" Weavile asked, looking at Paul.

"Did you hit your head or something," Paul huffed, walking into the house. "It's me, your trainer. We may need to work on your memory."

"Paul! Is that really you?" Weavile gasped. "You look so different! What did the thief do to you?"

"What do you mean I look different?" Paul asked in an annoyed tone as he approached the hallway mirror. He froze and stared at his reflection in shock. His hair had turned white, with grey streaks. He had a gold drop hanging from a grey band wrapped around his forehead. Paul also noted that his hair was slightly longer and was in a ponytail that reached his lower shoulders. The shocked boy looked down at his clothes and found that he was wearing a white singlet with loose legs. The outfit had a grey stripe on the sides. There was a golden ring around his waist. He had grey leggings on and white boots that reached his knees. The fronts of the boots were golden in color. He had on a short sleeved jacket that was gold with white sleeves. On his hands were grey biker gloves. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You mean you don't know?" Weavile asked. "Well, that would explain why you didn't realize why I couldn't recognize you." Paul pulled on his bangs in shock.

"What happened?" Paul muttered, still in shock.

"Paul! What happened to the doors?" Reggie asked, entering the house. "Did the pokémon get into a fight or something?" He froze when he saw his little brother. His eyes widened and he took out a pokéball. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Reggie! It's me!" Paul shouted quickly.

"It's true!" Weavile shouted, nodding its head.

"Paul…" Reggie gasped in shock. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything!" Paul shouted. "I was tricked into the forest by pokémon who actually belonged to a thief that tried to steal everyone. And when I looked in the mirror, I looked like this!" he turned back to the mirror, in disbelief.

"Until we find out what's wrong, you can't leave the house, you do realize that, right?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah," Paul nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna handed her daughter a cup of tea. "Try to relax sweetie."

"Alright," Dawn nodded, taking the tea. She took a sip and winced "It's so hot." She breathed on it to cool it down but ice shot out of her mouth and froze the cup. Dawn shrieked and jumped up. "Mom! I froze the cup!"

"Oh dear," Johanna muttered, spotting the chunk of ice.

"That seemed like a pokémon move," Glameow observed.

"Yeah, doesn't Buneary know ice beam?" Umbreon asked.

"Yeah, and Mamoswine knows ice shard and ice fang," Piplup reminded them.

"Dawn, where are your pokémon?" Glameow asked.

"My pokémon? They're on my belt," Dawn answered, reaching for her belt, only to remember that her normal belt had been replaced with a gold ring.

"That's not good," Johanna sighed.

"Ah! Where are my pokémon!?" Dawn shouted in horror.

"Maybe, when you turned into this, you absorbed them or something," Glameow suggested.

"I 'absorbed' my pokémon?" Dawn breathed in horror.

"Well, now that I think about, you must have used bounce and dizzy punch to save me," Piplup realized.

"That would explain where they went," Johanna noted. "And why you could use ice beam. You must have absorbed them and learned their moves. Let's test it out." Johanna picked up the ice covered cup and walked outside with her daughter. She set it down on the ground and took a step back. "Try channeling Quilava and use flamethrower." Dawn nodded and took a deep breath before releasing it, and a large stream of fire with it. Dawn squeaked and covered her mouth, canceling the attack.

"Well, that explains where your pokémon went," Umbreon muttered, staring at the melted and misshapen cup.

"I'm sorry," Dawn sniffed.

"Don't worry, honey. I can buy a new mug," Johanna assured her.

"No you can't," Dawn cried, stomping her foot. "That was dad's mug! His special mug!"

"Honey," Johanna frowned. "Calm down, it will be alright." Dawn sniffed and fell to her knees, crying. Piplup rushed over to its trainer and cuddled into her.

"It'll be alright," Piplup assured her, beginning to cry as well.

"Come on, sweetie," Johanna frowned, helping her daughter back into the house.

* * *

"Well, why don't you try keeping your mind off of it," Johanna suggested, opening the door to the attic. "This attic is in need of cleaning and you never know what you'll find. I always get relaxed when I'm cleaning the attic."

"Alright, I'll try," Dawn nodded. "I hope I don't use another move."

"Just keep calm," Johanna assured her. "You'll do fine." Johanna patted her shoulder and left her daughter alone. Dawn took a deep breath and nodded.

"Time to get to work," She smiled.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning Dawn felt much more relaxed but her fear would spike every so often when she realized she was still different. The blunette pulled a box of books up and walked over to a bookcase that would store them. She tripped over a rolled up rug and the books spread out onto the ground, causing a dust cloud to form. Dawn coughed and picked up the books, placing them back in the box. She froze when she saw one wrapped in cloth. She opened it carefully and found a leather bound book with lock on it. She brushed her fingers against the clasp. A light formed at the tip of her fingers. The small ball of light swirled with color, putting Dawn in a trance. The light floated down towards the book and entered the lock. With a soft click the clasp opened and Dawn smiled. She opened the book and noticed a letter tucked in the front page. She unfolded the paper and looked at it.

_Dear Dawn_

_This is my personal journal, and it was my mother's before me, as well as my grandfather's. This journal has been passed down through the generations for a special reason. It is more precious than life itself and must be protected at all costs. Inside this journal you will read about the journeys of your family. Before the stories begin, an explanation must be given. I know you must be freaking out right now, and I apologize for not being able to comfort you. You have transformed. It must be a scary thing, but it is natural. For our family at least, and a few others. You are a Legend Catcher. An extraordinary being that will catch the legendary pokémon, and become friends with them, protect them. Inside this journal you will find a guide on the Legend Catchers. There is also a number that I want you to call as soon as you transform back, it will be in the book. They'll be able to help you and train you better than I ever could. Please, be careful,_

_Love_

_Your Father_

Dawn read the letter once more, not believing what was written. "Wait a minute, I'm supposed to befriend the legendary pokémon?" she gasped. Mesprit flashed through her mind, as did all the other legendaries she encountered on her journey. "Dad…why did you never tell me…" she cried, holding the book close.

* * *

"Dawn?" Johanna called, entering the girl's room. She saw her daughter sitting on her bed with her pokéballs in front of her. Dawn had returned to normal. "Dawn, are you okay?" Johanna asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Did you know…?" Dawn whispered.

"Know what?" Johanna asked. Dawn limply held up the letter for her mother. Johanna took it and read it through quickly. "No…I didn't know…" she muttered, sitting next to her daughter.

"It's all dad's fault that I'm like this," Dawn sighed. "He was like this too, and now it's been passed onto me."

"Dawn, I'm sure it isn't that bad," Johanna whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm a freak," Dawn muttered, burying her head in her knees.

"No you're not, now come on. Why don't you have some tea, I'll make it cooler this time," Johanna smirked.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second," Dawn agreed. Johanna nodded and left her daughter's room. Dawn took out the journal and flipped through the pages, finding the number.


	4. Chapter 4

"What am I supposed to do?" Paul groaned, pulling on his white hair.

"Have you tried taking off the clothes at least?" Maylene asked. Reggie had called her and they were trying to figure everything out.

"Yes, and it seems like they're attached to my body," Paul growled. To demonstrate he tried taking his boot off, but it wouldn't budge. "Nothing!"

"Maybe you should calm down, that could be the key to turning back to normal," Reggie suggested.

"I always use meditation to help calm myself; do you want to give it a shot?" Maylene suggested.

"Paul," Reggie warned, noticing his brother's eyes harden.

"Fine," Paul grumbled.

* * *

"Take a deep breath in, hold it for a moment and then slowly release it," Maylene told him. Paul closed his eyes and did as he was told. The two sat in silence as they breathed. "Now, clear your mind, make it completely blank." Paul nodded and started to clear his mind of everything.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this," the familiar voice of his Weavile whispered.

"Yeah, he's never followed Miss Maylene's words," the deep voice of the pinkette's Lucario spoke.

"But, doesn't he look so cool?" a young pokémon giggled.

"Yeah! He looks like a superhero!" another answered.

"No, he would be more like a villain! He's not very nice!" an older pokémon argued.

Reggie watched in amusement as the pokémon chattered away in their tongues. All the while Paul was getting angrier and angrier.

"Will you…SHUT UP!" He shouted, turning to glare at them. All the pokémon froze in fear, not saying another move.

"Paul! You don't have to be so mean!" Reggie shouted.

"I-I can't move…" Lucario grumbled, trying to move its limbs.

"Master Paul, please stop," Weavile asked, trying to move his claws.

"His glare is so scary!" Poochyena cried.

"That's almost like my Glare," an Ekans whispered, flinching under his gaze.

"And that shout! It was like my Screech!" a small Shuppet agreed.

"What…?" Paul grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Maylene asked.

"They just said…" Paul muttered, standing up. The pokémon relaxed as he stopped glaring at them. "They just said I used pokémon moves."

"You understood them?" Maylene asked in shock.

"Yes, it's an ability Paul's had since he was young, but he often ignores it," Reggie explained.

"And with good reason," Paul huffed. "The baby pokémon here have annoying voices."

"So, what did they just say?" Reggie asked.

"Ekans said that my glare was like his move 'glare', and Shuppet said my shout was more like a 'screech'," Paul answered.

"Doesn't Ninjask know Screech?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, and didn't you recently catch a Seviper with the move Glare?" Maylene added.

"Speaking of pokémon, where are the others?" Weavile asked.

"My pokéball belt is gone," Paul told them. "I must have absorbed them and their moves when I turned into this. That means, when I broke free of Ariados's web, I was already transformed, and used Hariyama's Strength. And I got here so quickly using Ninjask's Agility move."

"And you must have broken down the door using Brick Break from Electivire," Reggie realized.

"Now you really have to turn back, if you want your pokémon back," Maylene realized.

"But the question is, how?" Reggie told her. They both looked at Paul, who was staring at his hand as he curled and uncurled it. "Paul, would you like some hot chocolate." And much as the teen hated to admit it, he had a certain sweet tooth reserved for the confection.

"…yeah…" Paul muttered, his cheeks becoming light pink.

"There's my master for you," Weavile snickered. "No one would ever guess that this guy adores chocolate!"

"Shut up…" Paul growled, grabbing his pokémon. He dragged Weavile inside, while the other pokémon just laughed.

* * *

Paul drank his cup of hot chocolate and sighed in content. After a moment, a Bibarel ran into the room, holding a book in her hands. She handed the book to Reggie who accepted it.

"Did you find this in the study while you were cleaning?" Reggie asked. Bibarel nodded her head and chirped quickly.

"She said that she's never seen the book before," Paul told him. Reggie looked at the book and frowned.

"It's locked," he announced. "And I've never seen it before either.

"Can I see it?" Paul asked. Reggie held the book out to his younger brother. The transformed boy finished the cup and wiped his mouth before taking the book. "Maybe I could use a pokémon move to unlock it." He placed his fingers on the clasp, but froze when a light formed under his hand. He drew it away to find a small bead sized ball of light resting in his hand. He blinked in silent awe over the colors that danced and pulsed within the sphere. As if in a trance he tipped his hand and let the light fall. The light disappeared into the keyhole; with a click, the clasp unlocked and relaxed, rising into the air slightly.

"Whoa…" Reggie whispered.

"What just happened?" Maylene asked.

"I think this might hold the answers to my problem," Paul told them. He opened the book and took out a piece of folded paper.

"'Dear Paul, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. First, I want to say sorry for abandoning you like I did. But I had no choice. I left this to your father for when you became old enough. No doubt, you have transformed. This book can only be found when its owner has first transformed. It is a guide for the 'Legend Catchers'," Paul read.

"'Legend Catchers'? What's that?" Maylene asked.

"Don't know," Paul answered, but he continued reading, "'A 'Legend Catcher' is a human that befriends legendary pokémon and protects them, keeping them out of the hands of evil. Inside this journal, you will find all the information you need, including how to transform on your own. It will be difficult at first, but I know you can do it. Another thing, there is a number in here that I need you to call. They will be able to help you with your job, in fact; they are also 'Legend Catchers'. I am sorry for everything, your mother'." Paul finished the reading the letter and just stared at it in shock.

"Well, what does it say? How do you turn back?" Weavile asked. Paul flipped through the pages, scanning them.

"It says that I have to convince myself that I am not in danger, as well as any nearby pokémon," Paul answered. "But I already know that!"

"Maybe it says something else," Maylene suggested, taking the book and looking it over. "Here! It says that you also must have a clear mind." Paul sighed and took a few deep breaths, telling himself that there was no danger and that he was fine. He felt a feeling of warmth wash over him.

"You did it!" Reggie cheered. Paul fingered his hair, pulling a purple chunk in front of his eyes. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his normal clothes as well. Paul stood up, flipping through the book.

"I'll be right back, I have a phone call to make."


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn sighed as she stared at the journal. She was outside in the backyard gazebo.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Piplup asked.

"Yes, you have been acting rather strangely lately," Togekiss agreed.

"Do you guys not remember what happened?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean?" Quilava asked.

"I transformed, and you were absorbed into my body," Dawn answered; not believing her pokémon.

"It's true!" Piplup insisted.

"I do feel like a fought, but I can't remember anything," Buneary muttered.

"Same here," Quilava mumbled.

"Because you did," Dawn told her, picking up the bunny. "Or rather, I used your moves."

"Oh! Why couldn't you have used my moves?" Pachirisu cried, while running around the table. "That would have been super cool!"

"I'm sorry," Dawn smiled. "At the time I didn't notice. I was just so focused on saving Piplup. I used Bounce, and then Dizzy Punch. Later on, I used Ice Beam on accident. I was trying to cool a cup of hot tea."

"That doesn't explain Quilava," Mamoswine muttered.

"I used flamethrower to melt the ice, and the cup. It was a test to see if I really had absorbed you guys," Dawn explained.

"I still wish you could have used one of my moves!" Pachirisu cried, throwing a little tantrum.

"I'm sorry I was more concerned about getting you guys than I was with using your moves," Dawn muttered.

"Dawn, you cannot blame her, she still acts like a little child. She is young at heart," Togekiss whispered.

"I know," Dawn sighed.

"But still, you seem to be beating yourself up over something," Quilava observed.

"My dad…he left a number for me to call," Dawn explained. "I just don't know if I should."

"Do you trust your father?" Mamoswine asked.

"Yes...no. I don't know!" Dawn cried. "He left when I was young. I don't even remember his face!"

"Dawn, he is your father, do you trust him?" Togekiss asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Dawn nodded weakly.

"Then go call the number," Togekiss ordered gently.

"We'll be beside you," Mamoswine yawned.

"Thanks guys," Dawn smiled, rushing inside. She ran to the video phone and opened the journal, flipping through the pages. She stopped at the page and dialed the number. A young girl about the same age as her picked up. She had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Her bangs were tied into braids, framing her face. There was a beauty mark underneath her right eye.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, my name is Dawn," the blunette introduced.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, I'm Emi" The brunette smiled. "How'd you get my number?"

"Um…well…my father left me a journal. He said that if I need any help, I should call the number that was put in the journal," Dawn explained nervously.

"Dawn, how old are you?" Emi asked.

"I'm fifteen," Dawn answered.

"Ah, and tell me, have you ever met any Legendary pokémon?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, I've met several," Dawn nodded.

"You can transform, can't you?" Emi asked.

"Yes," Dawn confessed softly.

"Don't worry, you've called the right person," Emi assured.

"That's good," Dawn smiled.

"Listen, I just got off the phone with a young man just like you. He transformed for the first time yesterday," Emi informed her.

"Just like me," Dawn muttered.

"Yep," Emi nodded. "We're meeting up tomorrow in Hearthome city. We'll be meeting at the restaurant La Petite Maison. Would you like to join us? I'd rather talk to you both at once if you don't mind."

"Sure," Dawn nodded.

"Good, I shall see you tomorrow evening. The reservations are for 6:30, under McCarthy. Don't be late," Emi winked before hanging up. Dawn hung up as well and sighed.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" Johanna asked.

"I'm going to Hearthome tomorrow," Dawn said to her.

"Why?" Johanna asked.

"I called the number dad left for me," the blunette answered.

"I see," her mother hummed.

"Mom, have you ever been to La Petite Maison?" Dawn asked nervously.


End file.
